Morning Sun
by NK4
Summary: With her time-traveling journey over and the well sealed, Kagome returns to a normal life. Then she gets mixed up with the Seirin basketball club.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by: _**MizukixTsukiyomi**'s "Love Hoop"

I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor InuYasha

* * *

Morning Sun

Chapter One: A Normal Life

* * *

"_Isn't this a lot of clubs for a new school?"_ Kagome stood at the gate in surprise when she saw the liveliness of her senpai as they invited everyone who passed by.

Seirin was a new school that opened last year, located near the station. Kagome and her friends—Yuka, Ayumi and Eri—had decided to attend this school together because of the convenient location.

Kagome walked through the crowd, rejecting offers to join clubs when stopped, with an odd sensation. It was odd to be back in school without having any other worries. Without having to collect shards of the Shikon no Tama or fighting Naraku. All was calm. All was peaceful. It was nice, but she couldn't help find it strange.

She loved her time. She really did. Her friends and family were here. The life she built up. Technology and conveniences. Security. But even if it had only been a year a piece of her was given to the past with the friends and life she made there. A part of her was heartbroken that she was separated and couldn't go back.

"_It was because of the Shikon that I was able to in the first place. It shouldn't come to a surprise that I can't get back."_ Despite this thinking, Kagome still tried to return on occasion. She didn't want it to be over. She didn't want to say goodbye. _"I didn't even get to say goodbye."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she was hustled by the crowd. It was a relief when she was pushed through to the other side.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked to her left when she heard her name called.

"Ah. It is Kagome-chan!"

Kagome blinked in surprised to who stood before her. "M-Maki-chan?!" Kagome recognized the girl from her middle school. She had been her understudy for a play once. "You're attending Seirin too?" Kagome asked the cheerful girl as they walked towards the building's entrance.

Maki nodded. "Emi-chan and Tohno-kun too."

"There's so many of us. Eri-chan, Yuka-chan and Ayumi-chan are here too." Kagome thought about all the people she knew attending the same high school. She never thought about it before because she had assumed most would be going their own ways, but maybe high school wouldn't be so different.

"That's a surprise. I'm in class 1-B. What class are you in, Kagome-chan?"

"I'm in 1-E." Kagome sighed. "With everyone here, it would have been nice to have been in the same class as someone."

Maki said, "I know what you mean. Emi-chan and Tohno-kun are in different classes too."

"Yuka-chan and Eri-chan are lucky to be in the same class."

"Eh? They are? How nice. I'm envious."

Kagome tried to look on the bright side of the situation. While it would have been nice to have been in the same class, it wasn't terrible as is. "I guess we'll just have to make new friends. Right?"

Maki's smile returned. "Right." They were walking down their year's hall when Maki asked, "Ano…do you think Seirin has a drama club?"

They stopped outside Maki's homeroom door. Kagome extended her arms and patted Maki's shoulders encouragingly. "Have you seen the crowd? I'm sure one of them is for the drama club."

"Thanks. I'll see you around Kagome-chan." Maki waved as she entered her classroom which door was kept open to have easy access in and out.

Right. Now to go to her class. 1-E. 1-E. 1-E. She arrived to her class three rooms down.

Her homeroom teacher had the class draw numbers for their seating arrangements. Then for attendance, he asked each student to introduce themselves and state something about themselves. It wasn't anything alphabetical or by student number or anything. They just went down rows. Their teacher jotting down something from the front. Probably making a class roaster.

She looked to her left when the person sitting beside her stood up to introduce himself. It was hard not to when his chair screeched across the floor. He couldn't stand still and kept looking everywhere. It was clear that he wasn't comfortable standing in front of everyone. His eyes seemed to meet hers so she smiled encouragingly. He immediately looked the other way. "I-I like…wait, I should say my name first. I'm…" The brown hair teen kept tripping over his words, which he had spoken at a quick pace, and people began to snicker. Kagome felt bad for him. The others shouldn't be laughing. "I'm Furihata Kōki. My favourite food is omelette rice." He blushed from embarrassment as he sat down trying to make himself as small as possible.

A few students later and it was Kagome's turn to introduce herself. Kagome stood and bowed before introducing herself. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. I make omamori."

.

At lunch time, Kagome put her class things in her bag and took out her bento. People had begun to group together their desks to each lunch together in groups. Kagome noticed the boy from this morning, Furihata she reminded herself, alone. He was probably still uncomfortable due to his awkwardness during his introduction. She picked up her desk and moved it the short distance to connect it to his. The sound alerted the boy as he looked towards her. Kagome smiled. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No. Not at all, Higurashi."

She noticed that he wasn't going to initiate talking so she said, "You know, this morning wasn't as bad as you think."

His complexion paled as he was once again reminded of this morning. He gulped not being able to believe her. "It was terrible."

"The others shouldn't have laughed," Kagome muttered. She hadn't even meant to say it aloud but she had and Furihata heard her.

"It was _terrible,_" Furihata repeated completely certain that the phrase was true.

"I'm sure people will forget about it soon if they haven't already."

"Then why are we talking about it?"

Okay. So her words weren't really reassuring him at all. She thought about the clubs from this morning. She should just change the topic. After taking a few bites from her bento box, she asked, "Have you joined any clubs yet, Furihata-san?"

"Huh? I want to join the library committee. I also talked to a few of the clubs this morning but I haven't decided yet."

Kagome blinked. "You don't already have something in mind?" She knew her friends knew what they wanted to be involved in. Ayumi wanted to join the choir, Yuka was joining the track team, and Eri was joining the newspaper club. Well, that was their plan. They hadn't been certain whether the school offered those. Even Maki had plans to join the drama club.

"Not really." Furihata kept his gaze on his food. "I just want to be good at something."

Kagome smiled at the admittance. He shouldn't think so lowly of himself. "I'm sure there's something you are good at. You'll find something."

"I'm not so sure, but I'm trying."

"That's the spirit."

Furihata looked towards Kagome. It was odd since he had been looking anywhere but her the entire time. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Have you decided on a club yet?"

She hadn't really thought about it. There wasn't anything that interested her in particular. It was still odd to be back to school regularly. "I hadn't planned on it."

"Any committees?"

"I hadn't thought of that either."

They changed topics to idle chitchat as they ate their lunch.

"Do you live on a shrine?"

Kagome was surprised. "Huh? Yeah I do. How did you know?"

Furihata replied, "I was remembering what you said this morning, Higurashi. You said you make omamori." Ah. Things came into place as Kagome realized how he knew. Omamori were usually sold during festivals at shrines so it made sense he connected the dots.

.

It was Monday morning when everyone was lining up outside the school for their assembly. She was in her class line but she was looking for Furihata. He was becoming a friend of hers but she hadn't even seen him yet. She hoped he wasn't getting sick.

"Is that a student?"

"What's he doing up there?"

"Won't he die if he falls from that height?"

Kagome caught the chatter that began amongst the students and she looked in the direction many were looking and pointing at. She looked up and there was a student standing on the roof's railing. Eh?! What was a student doing up there? Much less on the ledge.

"Class 1-B, seat 8, Kagami Taiga!" He yelled down to the school. "I will defeat the "Kiseki no Sedai" and become number one in Japan!" What was he going on about? Some started to laugh but Kagome kept thinking about what would happen if he fell. The principle who had already arrived left them as he went to put this to a stop. At least someone had sense.

"They're doing this again?" She caught different conversations from the senpai. Again? What kind of traditions did this school have?

The principle and a group of students returned ten minutes later. The assembly should have already begun. More surprisingly Furihata was among them.

After the assembly she bolted to him. "What do you think you were going to do? Please don't tell me that you were going to stand on the ledge too, Furihata-san."

Furihata paled at the thought of doing what Kagami did. If he ever did that he would have to write his will first. He waved his hands furiously in denial. "I wasn't going to do that. Coach said we needed to go to the roof if we wanted to join the club so I went and she said we had to shout our names and goal to the school."

Kagome was starting to get used to his fast talk that he would sometimes slip into. "The basketball coach asked that?"

Furihata nodded. "Apparently it's a ritual. She said we would have to confess naked if we didn't."

Kagome's cheeks reddened. His coach said what? What kind of team were they?

"You've chosen an interesting club, Furihata-san."

.

"Kaijō?"

"Apparently they are a good school. And they have a member of the Kiseki no Sedai. Kise showed up yesterday at practice," explained Furihata as Kagome drank her boxed juice.

"Kiseki no Sedai?"

"Apparently they're a group of unstoppable players."

"No one's unstoppable so you shouldn't be so nervous. Plus it's just a practice game. I'll even come cheer you on."

"You don't have to do that. There are much better players and I'm new at playing the sport competitively so I'll be on the bench the entire time." Furihata wasn't delusional that he would get to play. Still…he could remember that brief encounter between Kagami and Kise and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against either—even if one was his teammate.

"But it's not like you're guaranteed not to play. So I'll come just in case. I would hate to miss your first game." Kagome smiled. Maybe she would even invite her friends. She was limited on her knowledge of the sport from what she had learnt in physical education.

"Higurashi…"

* * *

_So... just because the outcomes/scores of games happen in canon doesn't necessarily they will be the same in this story. What fun would it be if all the games were the exact same. Especially since I plan on writing some of them in detail (some more than others)._

_Also, I have a good amount of the plot which you might find at times with foreshadowing (mostly low key foreshadowing) but pairings haven't been decided yet so feel free to share your ideas/ opinions on that._


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest** (well one the guests): You said you don't plan on continuing so you probably won't even read this, but I was confused by your comment. Who's an OC? I haven't made any original characters… Well I made some names for Maki's friends which can be considered OC but they never showed p and probably never will unless background/extra characters.

**Story Cover: **Those of you of desktop/laptop/tablet can now enjoy (or hate) my mediocre editing skills for the story cover. Mostly because I was curious what Kagome would look like in the Seirin uniform.

* * *

Morning Sun

Chapter Two

* * *

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?" Eri's eyes narrowed at Kagome who held the train's hand strap with one hand and held two bags in her other hand. They were headed to Kanagawa on a school night. On top of that Kagome had brought drinks and homemade treats for the school's team. It seemed like a lot for a friend someone just made.

"He isn't." Kagome knew Eri well and her friend was always on the lookout for potential boyfriend material. She also liked gossip, which probably explained why she joined the newspaper club. The only reason she could come along, unlike Yuka and Ayumi, was because Eri had promised her club to write an article on the game. Her eyes looked down to the bags in worry. "I hope I have enough."

"You have plenty. But why did you bring so much? Don't you only know one member?"

"Hai. It's rude to give it to only one person, though."

"Maa. Maa. It's okay to be rude sometimes you know." Eri grinned. "So… Do I get some of that too?"

Kagome smiled wryly. "I don't know…" She could tell Eri wasn't amused despite her teasing tone. "Of course you get some." She didn't understand why she had been so pouty. She had been the one to say to be rude sometimes—and she wasn't even really being rude.

_Odawara Station_

"Ah." Kagome's head shot up to the opening doors and released the handle to grab Eri's hand. "This is our stop." The two were ushered out with the many other people who were getting off. Something they had become accustomed to from the high usage.

The two of them walked to their destination while they idly chatted about things they've missed about the other.

"Eh? This is Kaijō?" asked Eri who looked at the campus from the entrance. Kagome blinked in surprise beside her. Both could easily tell the school was much bigger than theirs. "Any chance you know where their playing?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply when she realized she didn't. She didn't know where the game was being held. She really didn't want to walk around aimlessly. "I don't."

"Hmm…" Eri looked around to see if there were still any students around. "Everyone has probably already gone home or in their clubs. I don't see anyone we can ask."

Kagome shifted from carrying a bag in each hand to even the weight to one hand. Her free hand reached into her black school bag to grab her flip phone. She flicked her thumb against its side to flip it open. "I'll just message Furihata-san." She quickly typed a message and sent it.

A few minutes passed and the two got bored waiting for a reply.

"I'll just call him." Eri stared as Kagome's face twitched and she slammed her phone closed. "It's off."

The two sighed when they realized the implications.

They would have to search the school themselves.

"Are you _sure_ he's not your boyfriend?" Eri asked again thinking how much they were going out of their way for this one game.

"He isn't," Kagome replied not content with the turn of events either.

.

Furihata glanced up to the group of girls on the upper level while he sat on the bench waiting for the full court to be prepared after Kagami broke the hoop to the half court. All he saw were a bunch of girls in Kaijō uniforms looking at Kise.

…Maybe she wasn't coming after all.

.

Kagome and Eri opened the gym doors but remained outdoors as they looked in. The echo of a whistle met their ears followed by the thumps and squeaks of shoes hitting and rubbing against the floor.

Kagome grinned at their success. "Basketball…"

"Please tell me there's somewhere to sit," groaned Eri. It felt like they had searched the whole school. They took a few steps in when they noticed the girls both on an upper floor and around the gym sidelines. "I have no clue how to get up there so for now I'm sitting here." Eri walked to a wall. With her back against it she slid down into a sitting position.

Kagome hoped nobody would mind them sitting there. She joined her friend on the ground. She pulled a drink out of her bag and handed it to Eri whose face lite up.

"You're the best." She took a large guzzle before sighing in delight. "So which one is your friend."

As he predicted, Furihata was on the sideline.

"Furihata-san!" Kagome called as she waved her arm in attempt to get him to notice her.

Seirin's bench wasn't too far so it had been easy for him to hear. Furihata tensed when he heard his name called. He certainly hadn't been expecting it. He turned in the direction of the voice. A small breath released from his mouth when he saw Kagome and another girl in the Seirin uniform. So she had come.

"Eh? Who's that?" asked Kawahara who looked in the same direction.

"That your girlfriend, Furihata?" Fukuda jabbed Furihata in his side with his elbow playfully.

It hurt more than Furihata cared to admit. "She's not! We're classmates." Furihata waved back with a smile. Even if he didn't play it was nice that she showed up.

"Eh?!"

"Huh? What's wrong Eri-chan?" Kagome looked the other way to see Eri's astonished face.

Eri pointed to the blond who broke past all five of Seirin's defense and dunked the ball. Kagome gapped at how easy he made it look. "That's Kise Ryōta. I'm sure of it."

Kagome blinked in astonishment. "…You know him?"'

It was Eri's turn to gap. "You need to read more magazines, Kagome-chan. Kise-kun is a model."

"A model?"

Eri sighed in happiness before suddenly grabbing her friend's hands, startling her. "Thank you for bringing me along." Eri relaxed back against the wall. "He's good-looking. Kaijō is lucky." Her eyes scanned the rest of the players to see what other hot guys were playing basketball when her eyes stopped on her school's redhead. "Um…Kagome-chan…Isn't that the guy from the entrance ceremony incident?"

Kagome had forgotten his name from the shock of someone—a human—so recklessly standing on the roof's edge. She could still remember that day clearly. If he was trying to make an impression he sure made one. "It is," she replied in a deadpanned tone.

"I guess it was pretty cool," said Eri in a contemplative tone as her eyes began to drift back to Kise.

"Stupid is more like it."

Both giggled.

The next few minutes involved the blond Kaijō member and the redhead Seirin member compete in a dunking war. It excited many people but Kagome couldn't help but frown.

"What's wrong Kagome-chan?"

"It's just…How long is number 10 going to hold out doing this?" She bit her finger lightly in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"They are playing off each other. They've just started so they're all still probably warming up, but… Speed… Power… Strength… Endurance… Kise-san has the advantage in everything from what I've seen. Not to mention he's the more collected of the two. At this rate our player will be out of steam by the first half…? No before then." Kagome stopped when she saw the stars in Eri's eyes.

"Kise-kun is that amazing?" Eri asked on cloud nine.

"That's what you listened to?" Kagome sighed. "And shouldn't you be taking notes for your article?"

Eri waved Kagome off. "It's fine. It's fine. Also, since when do you know so much about basketball?"

"I don't," admitted Kagome a bit sheepish. "I know the basics at best. But I don't need to know basketball to be able to gauge their reactions and movements. For example…" Kagome's eyes scanned the players as they made their next move. "Kaijō's number four is quick and has firm, stable footing. Then Kise-san has keen eyes and has the most physical capabilities, though…" Her eyes narrowed as he drived past Seirin's number 5 and 4. "Huh?"

"Though what?"

"That's not…"

"Not what?"

Kagome's eyes followed the blond. His feet. His knees. His elbows and shoulders; also, his fingers. His head. Her eyes flicked through the various key parts of showing intent and reaction.

"Are you going to answer me Kagome-chan?"

Kagome snapped out of her focus. "Gomennasai Eri-chan."

"What was that about?" Eri grinned. "You were staring at Kise-kun pretty intently."

Kagome blushed lightly. "I was just noticing that it didn't match up?"

Eri's earlier intent forgotten as she asked, "Match up?"

Kagome nodded, though a little hesitantly. She bit her lip before explaining, "I can't be sure, but I think that Kise-san's reaction time isn't as good as it should be. How should I phrase this? …Ano… It's like doing nothing all summer and going back to gym class after the break." Eri's face whitened as that has happened to her more than once. "You get used to certain activities, but without it for prolong periods you lack the extent of doing things as you could before. It's not that your body doesn't know the movement or you don't know what you should be doing—it's just that you physically can't keep up."

"Eh? That's Kise-kun _hindered?_"

"Iie. I can't say for sure. The only one who would be able to say for sure is Kise-san. However, sometimes his foot will turn slightly or his elbow will lock. Little things like that which could mean that. If he is hindered, than his current pace is amazing. I wonder what his true potential could be."

Eri hummed. She only thought the model even more amazing, forgetting that it was only a possibility. Then she turned to Kagome. She was amazing too. "What else can you tell?"

Kagome went back to observing the game. "The guy from the roof—"

"Kagami-kun." Kagome blinked and looked at Eri. "He yelled his name from the roof."

"Right." She had been too preoccupied by what he was doing than listening to what he was saying. "Anyways, _Kagami-san_ has a good jump though his impulsive nature may sometimes blind him from making the best decisions." She wasn't just talking about the game. Between the way he had acted on the roof and the way he was trying recklessly to beat the blond had been enough to show his impulsive side. "Seirin's number 5 has good vision and intuition within a certain range. A few meters maybe. And number 11 has good timing—"

"Number 11? Where?"

"Please tell me you are joking."

"Not at all Kagome-chan."

"Who did you think was our fifth player?"

"That would be—" Eri looked at number 4, 8, 10, and 5 before pausing… she hadn't thought there was a fifth player. "Huh?"

"Right there, Eri." Kagome was a little unsettled. He had a very small presence but it was still there. She hadn't liked that Eri said she couldn't see him. It reminded her of when she was younger and thought ghosts as people. They weren't common, but everyone else always told her they didn't exist. She had come to tell the difference now, but it questioned her own abilities to distinguish the difference when people didn't see what she could.

"I don't…Oh!" Eri's eyes widen when she finally saw a new person. "I didn't see him at all. How long has he been in the game?"

Kagome tensed, uncomfortable. "The entire time."

"Really? I didn't notice at all." Eri tapped her fingers against her cheek. "He's like a ghost."

A ghost…?

Kagome stopped her analysis after that, uncomfortable with the turn of events.

.

Aida Riko's head was tilted towards centre court and her eyes focused on the game, but her ears were listening to the conversation that Seirin students were having not too far away.

"Furihata."

"Hai coach."

"Who is that girl?"

Furihata blinked in confusion. Why did his coach want to know? "Er… Higurashi Kagome. Class1-E."

Aida's fist tightened as she noticed something on the court. "You'll run out of energy that way, Kagami." She bit her lip. She got up to call a time out. The pace needed to change.

.

The two Seirin spectators watched the game. They had to watch it more for entertainment than understanding the functions.

They watched the game go on with various degrees of interest when a sudden injury took their attention. Kise had unintentionally hit Kuroko in the head. And there was blood. That alone, many would assume it to be intentional. Kise's expression hinted otherwise.

Mitobe, as part of the Health Committee, attempted to wrap Kuroko's head with bandages. The problem was he wasn't used to dealing with head wounds.

Kagome stood up and approached the group. The fact that there was blood could mean trouble.

"Do you mind if I take a look? I'm good at treating wounds."

"Who are you?" Kagami asked quite gruffly. He was immediately punched by his coach who told them that instead of that he should be more worried about Kuroko and the game.

Kagome, with Mitobe's help, placed Kuroko on the ground. She placed his head on her lap for some elevation. "Furihata-san. Do you mind telling me his name?"

"Kuroko."

"Kuroko-san." She called as the game continued. They should have placed more priority in an injured player. The slight rise and fall of his chest indicated he was breathing, so Kagome pressed her fingers against his throat to check his circulation. "Kuroko-san can you hear me?" If he was unconscious, it wasn't good. Head injuries in which causes the victim to become unconscious should be checked over by a professional.

Kagome carefully undid Mitobe's bandages (which had already been covered in blood), and grabbed the tweezers and cotton ball and dabbed it against the wound. After she cleared the wound and cleaned the blood, she tapped a thick square bandage over the cut. After she wrapped bandages over the bandage and around his head. It would keep the taped bandage in better place, and the tight gauze would temporarily keep some pressure if there was any internal problems.

"Kuroko-san." She didn't shake him as she continued to call out his name. "Maybe I should call an ambulance," she muttered as she reached into her pocket. Before she could open it, a hand held her wrist weakly.

"I'm fine." Kuroko blinked but didn't move.

Kagome's eyes brightened to know he was conscious (though he probably should still see a doctor later). She sighed in relief. "Blood is enough to immediately warrant a doctor's visit. I won't call if that's what you really want, but you should get it checked later. I think it's just a surface cut, but I can't be certain. Skull or brain injury are also a possibility."

Kuroko closed his eyes as he exhaled. "I'm fine."

"_You already said that,"_ she thought but left him alone. He was the injured one not her.

"You're good at that."

Kagome looked over to Furihata who was looking at the two. Kagome was surprised with the praise so told him her thanks.

Then her patient wanted to go back out to play.

"I know you care about the game, Kuroko-san, but you should also worry about your health," Kagome lightly scolded. It sounded like pure concern more than anything, though.

The coach tried to stop him, but easily gave in.

"Should he really have gone back out?" Kagome asked her.

Riko flinched. No she shouldn't have, but she didn't have many choices. She wanted to win as much as everyone else. "If he shows any troublesome signs I'll pull him out."

"_Baka. All of them. Baka-tachi."_

Kagome went back and grabbed the bags. There was left than five minutes left in the game. Whether they won…whether they loss…either way, she didn't want to intrude on the team's moment.

"These are for you." The bench warmers looked at the bags Kagome carried.

Kogenai pointed to himself. "For us?" It seemed odd that a cute kōhai would not only come watch their game but treat them too.

"It's for everyone. I hope there is enough."

"I hope we didn't trouble you Higurashi," Furihata said in an apologetic matter. She really didn't need to do this much. He was happy enough that she was supporting him even when he wasn't playing.

Kagome smiled to Furihata. "No worries. Keep training hard, 'kay."

Aida punched the back of the head of her members before Kagome could return to Eri. "That's when you say thank you."

They realized they hadn't gave their thanks, so they quickly said it. They really did appreciate it, but if they took too long to say it they might get hit again.

"Your welcome."

Kagome returned to Eri. "You said I could have some."

"Eri-chan…You already ate a box while watching the game." Eri blushed brightly as she remembered. She had actually forgotten as she admired the fitness of basketball boys.

"Details. Details. Anyways. I think I know what to write for an article." Eri paused as the final buzzer rang and Seirin cheered as they just barely won.

"That Seirin won."

"Nope. I have better news." The two collected their things and headed to the door. "I'm thinking of writing an entry of Kise-kun. What do you think? 'Kaijō's Kise'. I think a lot of people will read it."

It was then that Kagome remembered that Eri specialized in social affairs—what she liked to call gossip. If Kise really was a model, just his name was sure to draw attention.

"I'm sure it will all work out." Kagome wasn't even sure what that meant but it was a safe response as Eri took it.

… Now for an hour trip back.

She hoped Mom made Udon for dinner.

.

Kuroko sat in a chair, using the waiting time to see a doctor to read a few more pages of his book as his teammates waited for him outside.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko placed his good luck omamori in his book as his bookmark. He stood up and placed the book in his bag as he walked to the nurse.

One Kiseki member down. Four to go.

* * *

_Next chapter finally has the proper Seirin interaction many of you have been waiting for. Sorry for the wait. My co-worker quit so I'm covering her shifts. My sleep schedule has been off all week, so sorry for any tangents, choppiness, etc… I'll come revise it at a later date._


End file.
